Round Robin 2
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Chapter 2 of the Round Robin. Rating subject to change. What they thought was just a regular night after a live event, turns into something completely unexpected. Read the 1st chapter from sophia0401


**I am so sorry for the delay on this Round Robin chapter. I have been really busy as of late, and I had to re write this chapter so many times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I would like to thank Sophia0104 for nominating me to write the next chapter. **

She let out a piercing scream when a pair of arms, that were much longer and more muscular than Maryse's, closed around her body. She was no longer worried for her friend… because she was the one who was in trouble now.

**.xx.**

Mickie continued to scream and then she soon felt the hand of the person behind her cover her mouth. This caused her to shake with worry even more. She couldn't believe what was happening, someone has got her, someone, who she had no idea of, behind her, covering her mouth. She tried to scream even more, but all she got was someone whispering in her ear, telling her to be quiet. But of course, being as stubborn as she could be, she denied and continued to scream.

She then felt herself being pulled back around a corner. She then bit the hand of her 'attacker' and he instantly pulled his hand away, trying to shake the pain away from his hand.

"Shit Mickie" he whispered harshly.

He knew her name, what the hell was going on here. Mickie stayed glued to the spot, unable to move. _He knew her name._

'What the hell was that for?" he asked, as he still continued to shake his hand. Mickie then noticed the voice of the man, slowly she began to faintly see the outline of his tattooed arms from the small light she could see coming from the crack of an outside door.

"Randy?" She whispered, suddenly feeling a rush of relief wash over her. "Randy"

**.xx.**

Maryse faintly heard as the voice of her best friend faded away even more. She was scared beyond relief, she couldn't move. She tried sitting up, but the pain in her head was to unbearable to bare. All she could remember was running with Mickie, then they came to a sudden stop. She tried calling for Mickie to come with her, and when she finally moved from her spot, they started running, running for their lives. But Maryse was stopped when she felt her head hit a metal pipe… then nothing.

When she heard the piercing scream of her brunette best friend, worry filled her heart. Somethings happened to Mickie, well, from what she knows. She then hears the muffled screams of her best friend before she fell unconscious again..

"Mickie…" she whispered before her eyes started closing.

"Hello, who are you?" a male voice yelled as he ran towards Maryse who was laying on the ground. It wasn't until he got to her that he saw her lying on the ground. He had to squint to see who she was, as it was dark. But he still couldn't make out who the person on the ground was. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. Once he got one, he let out a sigh of relief and continued to get the woman conscious.

"Hello?" he then squinted once more and heard the all too familiar groan come from the woman. A groan he knew all too well.

"Maryse?" he whispered "Maryse. Everything is going to be ok…"

Maryse opened her eyes and still felt the pain throbbing throughout her head. The voice was all to familiar to her, and inside she felt a warm feeling, until she remembered the piercing scream of her best friend, then her thoughts just filled with worried.

"T-Ted?" she whispered.

"Maryse. Thank God you are ok" he picked her up, he could tell she was still tired, slightly still unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and felt her wrap his arms around her.

He started walking, but stopped once he got to a locker room, a locker room which he knew was safe. He stopped at the door though when he felt tears on his neck.

"Ryse, whats wrong?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming worried, becoming concerned.

"M-Mickie" she mumbled "I-I heard her scream… She is in trouble Ted"

**.xx.**

"Randy. I have to find Maryse. I-I lost her" Mickie panicked, suddenly remembering loosing her best friend and not hearing her. She couldn't believe she could have just lost Maryse like that, what kind of friend was she. She should have gone back once she realized she was missing. But then again, she couldn't, as she was stopped by Randys arms wrapping around her. She then felt anger build up inside her, and she needed to let it out, so she let it out at the person who was close to her at this very moment.

'YOU!" she nearly screamed "Y-You had to grab me! You should have just left me! You shouldn't have grabbed me"

"Where the hell is this coming from Mickie?" Randy asked, dumbfounded from the anger that Mickie was showing him, for no apparent reason.

"Maryse is gone, and I cant find her. For all I know, some psychopath could have grabbed her and took her"

Randy sensed the worry in Mickies voice and then eloped her in his arms. "Micks, im sorry. Look, we will go and find her, ok. Everything is going to be ok"

"How do you know Randy? Why is this happening?" Mickies head was filled with questions, many which she was dying to ask. But many to which she knew Randy wouldn't have the answers to.

"Why did you wrap your arms around me Randy?" Mickie breathed, "You could have just saved my life"

"Because I couldn't let someone I care about get hurt. I know this Mickie, because I heard the sick, sadistic laugh of someone, that there is someone in this building attacking us. For reasons that none of us, but the lunatic, knows"

Mickie hears all of that, but she is still concerned for her best friend. She cannot believe what Randy told her though. He heard a laugh, a sadistic one at that. She couldn't understand why, why anyone would want to hurt them. She couldn't understand why someone had closed and locked all the doors in this arena. She tried to think of reasons, yet, she couldn't. There has to be answers somewhere right?

"Mickie, we need to get a move on. We have to go and see if we can find someone, anyone" Randy whispered tugging on her arm in the process.

But yet again, Mickie wouldn't move. She remembered what Randy said, but her mind couldn't get past the part where he said _"Because I couldn't let someone I care about get hurt…"_

"Randy?" Mickie whispered, trying to meet the eyes of the Self proclaimed 'Legend Killer'

"Yeah Micks?" He asked, he looked around frantically, he wanted to get Mickie somewhere safe. He couldn't have her get hurt out here.

"You said you care about me…"

Randy instantly froze, he was glad it was dark now because he couldn't risk the fact of Mickie seeing the truth in his eyes when he has been trying to hide his feelings towards the petite diva for so long.

"Well.. I mean… yeah, you are my friend…"

"Right…" Mickie said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice "Friends. Well I care about you too…"

Randy sighed when he heard the sound of disappointment in Mickie's voice. "Micks.. I…"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Who was that?" Mickie panicked, all thoughts of what she was about to say to Randy completely vanished when she heard that noise. Someone was in trouble, someone needed there help.

"PLEASE HE-" that was all they heard before they faintly heard the sound of someone crying.

Mickie didn't even bother looking up at Randy to see if he was going, they navigated there way towards the voice, occasionally tripping over objects as they could barely make out anything in the dark.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE" Mickie yelled. She needed to catch her breath, so she came to a complete stop and tried to make out anything that wasn't normal. She needed to hear the voice of that female, she needed to hear that she was ok.

"HELLO!" Randy shouted, as he started banging on a door. "HELLO?"

"M-Mickie, R-Randy.. Is that you?" Mickie could make out the sound of that voice anywhere, it was the third generation diva herself.. Natalya Neidhart.

"Natt, where are you?" Mickie shouted, turning around in the spot, frantically awaiting the voice of her fellow Diva.

"Please help me!" Natalya yelled "Im in here"

Randy quickly felt his way around. He came to a halt when he felt a door handle. He tried opening it, but it was stuck and wouldn't budge.

"Mickie, its stuck" he whispered to his companion.

"Natt, we are coming, just hold on" Mickie yelled. Her breathing started to increase. She was scared, she didn't know what happened to Natalya.

"Please Hurry" Natalya yelled "Please…"

Mickie could sense the tears in her friends eyes, which only made her want to get in there even faster. "Natt, is there anyone else with you?"

"You have to hurry and help him. Please" The Canadian yelled from the other side of the door "Please. You have to help him"

"Him. Who Natalya?" Mickie asked. She felt her breathing increase with every word, and she felt her heart beat even faster. She then felt Randy place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't help but notice the slight shaking in his hand.

"Im gonna beat down the door Natt" he yelled.. "Move away from the door.. But keep talking to Mickie so we know you are ok:"

Randy moved back and scooted Mickie over to the side, so he had better access to the door.

"Mickie.. Randy.. Please hurry.." Natalya cried "He's not moving. Please help us"

"Who's in there with you Nat" Mickie panicked, her concern, once again, was shifted from her best Friend Maryse, To Natalya and the man who was currently with her in the room.

Randy ran and shouldered the door. Nothing happened, but the door did slightly move. So he decided on doing it again.

Mickie could hear Natalya sobbing on the other side of the door, as could Randy. This made Randy move even faster.

"Mickie.. He's not moving. Please…"

"Who Nat?" the brunette asked. She kept her focus on the two in the room. But she did notice Randy once again, trying to barge down the door.

"J-Justin…" Natalya cried "Justin Gabriel"

Randy ran towards the door, and using all his strength, he jumped slightly off the ground. His body collided with the door and he started falling down, he done it. He barged open the door.

**.xx.**

She picked up the pace. After she had heard that menacing laugh, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. The laugh seemed so different to what she had heard, the laugh seemed so… well, the laugh sounded so _wrong_ in a way. As if the person on the other end had a mental problem or something.

She couldn't believe how someone so twisted, could lock all the doors in the arena, not to mention cut the lights.

She kept running, she had no idea where, she just had to get somewhere, somewhere safe. She struggled to see anything, with the blackness surrounding her, but she could make out a few objects, making her not trip over anything.

"I will Find you. You cant hide forever Layla El"

She didn't know that voice, but she didn't want to find out who it was either, she just wanted to run away. Get out of this arena. She made it to a door, trying to open it. Once she realized that this door wouldn't budge, she let out the tears.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" she screamed. She felt herself being grabbed by a pair of female and male arms. She let out a piercing scream until she heard the familiar voice of her friend.

"Shh. Lay, its me, Beth… and Cody and John are here too"

"He's after me. Please help me" Layla cried into Beth. "Please don't let him hurt me"

A panicked Cody grabbed Laylas hand and held it, almost protectively. He would be damned if anyone would lay there hands on Layla. _He would die for her if he had too. _

_**x.x.x**_

She shuddered at the feeling of the memories floating back to her. She had told him everything, told him everything that was happening backstage, just so he could return. She never expected him to turn out like this, into such a psychopathic human being.

She didn't mean to tell him what was happening, she had no choice. He wouldn't have been safe if she wouldn't have told him. She couldn't let _him_ be hurt by this man. He was the love of her life.

Stephanie McMahon would be damned if she let anyone touch her husband!

**x.x.x**

Feeling a hand grasp his back, he yelped in pain. His dislocated shoulder was killing him, but worse now more than ever.

He felt the cold feel of the metal chair repeatedly hit his back, over and over again. Until the pain was no more. He forced his eyes to stay open, he wanted to know who was doing this. He saw the person pull something out from his pocket, slowly he began to realize what it was. His eyes opened wider and wider with every inch it came closer.

He then felt the metal knife slice into him. He screamed out in pain, wanting at least someone to hear him. Save him even.

But when no one came to his rescue, he felt as if he was alone. He didn't want to go like this.

He felt the blade from the knife draw out of his body, before the person stabbed him again.

His eyes began to flicker closed, his world was spinning around at the moment.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"That, you will never know" came the menacing voice, one that he recognized, but he couldn't figure out who.

He heard the footsteps move away from him, _click, click, click_ was the sound that the hoes made while they were descending, almost in a slow, deceiving walk.

The last thing her heard before he slipped into a state of unconsciousness was the sound of a female screaming.

She had heard the piercing scream of a male, and she ran towards the sound. She kept running, until she had tripped up over something. She didn't realize what she had tripped up over until she felt some sticky substance on her hand.

The lights flickered on for the first time and she screamed, seeing the red blood coming from her hand. She looked behind her and saw him there. She felt the tears in her eyes and she ran over and checked on him.

"Evan! Evan! What happened to you?" She screamed, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

She saw that Evan was breathing, but only just. She wasn't going to leave his side. Never.

Evan slightly opened his eyes, and his eyes grew big with realization of what was happening. "Y-You need to get out of here" his voice sounded so distant, so far away.

"Im not leaving you. Not like this…" her voice faded away as she looked on the wall… Written in a red substance, a red liquid _No use in hiding. I am coming after you all!_

**AHH! I don't know if this is good. Again I would like to thank Sophia0104 for nominating me to write this next chapter. I hope this is good.(: **

**Who was the girl with Evan at the End? Will Layla be safe? Will Mickie and Randy get to Justin in time? Is Natalya alright? What about Maryse? Will her and Mickie reunite?**

**Well, with those questions being asked, I would like to take the time to nominate ClaireO_Mack to write the next chapter. **

**Please Review. **

**xox**


End file.
